Unlived Memories
by ShibiChicken
Summary: Yukiko is just a regular girl, with a slight birth affect, so what? Well... At least that's what she thinks...
1. Prologue

Author Notes: I have been apparently been neglecting my responisbillitey to all of you readers, at least I hope there are readers out there... Since I've gotten like... Zero reviews on my other fiction I guess not... Well I decided to start this to see how I prevailed. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, do you t hink I would have ended the series? No I would not have. And I suggeset you not trie to sue.  
Un-lived Memories

Paragus, a second class warrior, was seen Disgracing himself, running down a hall, pushing aside all in his way. For that alone he could be demoted down to third class, but he did not seem to notice his mistake. All that was on his mind was the conversation he had had moments before with the nursery worker. It was still branded into his mind.

Sir, Master Paragus, Your sons have been finally born... But I apologize, both are... Not well... A very peculiar birth effect has happened to them both... One, was born with a power level of 10,000. He is a calm boy, but His Majesty Vegeta has dubbed him a danger... Paragus then interrupted the man, standing up with his fist held back, posed to strike. He thought better of it though, and lowered his fist, the man continued on, rather more nervous than before, ...He is to be executed soon. The other son... They were maternal twins, the other son was born with all the usual Saiyan genes... But he has no Saiyan traits. He doesn't even have a tail. He, is not so much of a threat, and indeed, he could prove useful to the King. It seems as if, while the children were in the womb, they were originally one, but when the zygote started to multiply it's cells, they broke apart into two, and while they both ahd an equal amount of Saiyan genes, the one now named Brolly, has seemed to have obtained all the traits that both were supposed to share.

Paragus then realized exactly what was going to happen. One of his sons would be a disgrace, while the other a powerful threat. The one that would not be a disgrace would surely be executed, and he could not have that. His pride swelled, as he thought more and more of it. The child would be a good contribution to the empire if he were to live... And he would make Paragus proud... He must stop this execution. He then sprinted off down the halls, towards the King's court.

Paragus burst through the doors of the court chambers, just as he heard the king say to the members of the court, He shall be executed.

Paragus couldn't even see as he stumbled forewords. All he could see was black rage. He stumbled foreword, shouting to the king as he stumbled Sir, please, He's just a child, he could be a generous contribution to the army of Prince Vegeta... He trailed off as two members of security grabbed onto his arms, and with surprising force they dragged him to a distance, before the King spoke.

He is a threat Pargus, and I have not changed my mind. He will die, and as I do not like arguments, you will die with him! The King then walked foreword, a purple ball of Ki appearing in his hand, when the King was maybe three feet away, he pushed the ball at Pargus, who was forced out of the security guards' hands, and back across the room.

Three small children were in the nursery, two nearly identical. with the same long purple hair, while the third child, had jet black hair that might have been the same length of the other two, but unlike the other's, his hair was spiked, you could not tell the real length of it. The darker haired child was wailing, keeping up one of the other two, one was whimpering, tears shimmering at the corners of his eyes. Next to the whimpering child, an identical to the whimperer was sleeping soundly. The child in the middle, the whimpering child, was grasped by a hand without a face, and you heard the sound of a blade slipping out of a sheath...

The other two children, born into third class, were put into space pods some time after the first was taken away. They both had the same destination. The first child's mission, the child with the black hair was to dominate the human kind, while the second child's mission was to breed with a human, to pass on his genes into a wold of weakness. They were launched into space, their pod's knowing what their destination was, mere minutes before the whole planet exploded.

Tell me what you thought by a review! This is Jon singing off.


	2. On the Walk to School

wo chapters in a day, I feel on fire! Well I haven't got any reviews for my last chapter, yet it's only been out for about five minutes... I hope this isn't a total disgrace.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, happy now? If I did, I would not own this crappy iMac and I would not live in the dump I do. I'd be hopefully in a mansion or something.  
Chapter One

Yukiko stepped outside her apartment door that she shared with her mother and father. She shouted into the crack of the door that she was leaving for school before closing it, and walking down the hall, towards the Elevator that would bring her down to ground level. She reached the glossy metal doors to the lift, and pushed the button. At this time of day, she was always the only person on this elevator. So she could be sure she could make sure all was publicly acceptable.

As the doors parted, she stepped in and punched in the button to the ground floor. She was on the top floor, in a rather luxurious apartment, the best in the whole structure. The building was like a skyscraper though, so if she decided to take stairs it would be a good fifteen minute workout, and the elevator was almost a five minute trip.

She looked at herself in the many mirrors on the walls of the lift. A girl, of about sixteen looked back at her. Stunning green eyes, and onyx hair, that reached about half way down her back, and spiked at the bottom rather than curling or being straight like most girl's hair. She has learned to live with it in all her years... Definitely not the worst of her body, and definitely not the reason she has never had a boyfriend.

Yukiko then looks down to her waist, running her hands around the bottom of her baggy shirt to make sure that her brown appendage wasn't hanging out from around her waist. The real reason she has never gotten close to a guy, the real reason she isn't able to wear the usual tight shirts that show off midriff. She patted down her shirt to make sure that the tail wrapped around her waist didn't make any bulges in her shirt. The girl was indeed born with a tail, a birth affect. X-rays had shown that many main arteries were wrapped around the inside of the tail, therefore it was not able to be amputated.

Nobody knew how she had gotten the tail, and how it was actually brown and furry. All she knew is that nobody else in the known world had one, and so she needed to keep it hidden.

She felt the usual rumble as the lift came to a half at the bottom floor. Making sure her hands were well away from her waist, Yukiko left as the doors open, walking out of the glass doors in front of the building and down the street to Orange Star High. The thirty minute walk never bothered her at all, she could in fact run the whole way. She has always been good at that kind of thing, she has been able to surpass all her classmates in sports without trying. Yukiko has never been able to seem to reach her limit...

The girl inhaled the snippy morning air. There was frost all over and she loved it. The sun had just risen, and it was shining onto her back, warming her up. She smiled as she walked down the road, she had decided to walk today. She always got up and out of the house an hour earlier than she needed to, in case this need rose, or she was just having a lazy day.

Yukiko heard the crunch of grass in the distance. She grinned as she walked, seemingly oblivious to the bulky shape sneaking up in the bushes behind her. She stopped, seemingly to tie her shoe. She spent her time down there on the ground, until she heard the footstep right behind her, a little to the right. She launched herself at the sound, and tackled a figure at least two inches taller than her to the ground. In a flurry of lavender and onyx hair and tangled bodies they both fell to the ground, angled so they fell in the grass. Yukiko landed on top, and using her arms did a flip off the helpless boy and landed smoothly behind him, while he hit the ground and grunted.

Trunks, you know you will never be able to sneak up on me. Every time you try, you have always ended up on the ground, and you always will. Why must you keep falling for me? It's starting to get annoying. She grinned as she spoke the words she knew made him blush. She tucked her hair behind her ear before moving to help him up.

The boy on the ground reached for her hand, and got back onto his feet, whipping the frost from grass off of himself. He shook his head to get all of the frost out of his hair before he spoke. I know Yuki, I just can't help trying. It's just the one thing I haven't been able to do yet... He feigned a pout on his face before jumping onto the sidewalk again. I believe you are on private property.

Yukiko jumped out of the property, and started walking off towards the school. Still ten minutes away. Trunks walked into place on her side. They had been friends since the beginning of the year. Trunks was a new kid in school, he doesn't talk about his family much besides that he lives with the Briefs. The richest family in the city, maybe even in the country. Yukiko highly doubted it though There were some very wealthy people in the town.

The two teenagers continued walking to school, making small talk about anything. It was a daily ritual, to walk to school, and talk about nothing in particular. It was always a good start to the beginning of a school day.


	3. Mean Girls

Mean Girls

Author Notes: I've gotten two reviews from the last two chapters! And it's only been a day! So I'm gonna celebrate by giving you faithful, I hope faithful, readers, another Chapter! I hope I haven't been too vague so far. I know that one of you don't know all the things that happen in the movie that I am basing this on, after the Legendary Supersaiyan movie, but I hope it gets better, So without further ado, chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in these things other than making it so people don't sue, and on we should all be protected against this... Correct? Am I right...? Well anyway, I'll do it anyway, I don't own DBZ and if I did then... Believe me, I would do things a lot differently.

Skydivr: Okay, in the fanfiction world, Ki means the energy attacks the DBZ characters use. The king shot an energy attack at Bardock. And then one of the children was executed' and the Ki ball was what supposedly executed' Bardock. The black haired child was Goku, and the other child that wasn't executed was a character I made up. Thanks for reading!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl: I know it's vague, but as I said, I'm gonna try to make it a lot more detailed in this chapter.

On which the chapter...

Yukiko pushed open the door to Orange Star High, then stepped inside and held the door open for Trunks. She cringed as she felt a piece of gum stick to her hand as she removed her hand from the door. She wiped her hand on the door removing the sticky nuisance.

Trunks leaned in and peered at her hand, grinning he said You've missed some, it'll probably stick to you all day long. Might even be bothering you tomorrow. This school isn't taken care of very well. He snickered.

Yukiko rubbed the rest of the gum off onto his shirt and said in a joking manner, I know, people just leave their gum everywhere!Ewww... That's just nasty Yuki! And this shirt is new too! Trunks ran off to the bathroom to see the damage, as she had smeared the concoction of gum and old saliva onto his back.

Yukiko decided not to wait for the lavender haired teen, she always liked to get to her homeroom class early, in order to get caught up on any work that she hadn't completed.

She walked passed the hundreds of lockers in the school. In the distance down the hall she heard an from the guys bathroom down the hall. She snickered. She saw a poster soliciting an upcoming dance. A dance that if she went to, she would be bored to tears. She leered at the poor excuse of a piece of paper, covered in glue, paper cuttings, and ink.

Yukiko then reached her locker. At this time of morning, not many people were in the school. She was even sometimes the first student in the building. She cursed her locker, as she inserted the proper combination, and yet it still refused to open. She struck it and left a dent, one among many. She was sure she would get fined at the end of the school year for it. She never seemed to know the limit to her strength.

She tried her combination again, and as the locker failed on her again, she got mad at it. She repeatedly tried to open it with the latch, and getting more and more violent as the moments passed, she broke the metal strip off completely. The locker creaked open as the only defense blocking her property and the thieving hands of the other couple hundred students fell off of her locker.

The girl looked dumbly from her locker and the piece of metal in her hands and then back again. She never stored anything of much importance in her locker, in fact all she used it for was schoolbooks and her backpack. Sometimes P.E. clothes. But now, she would have to carry everything around all day. The schoolwork, she couldn't afford a failing grade, and the schoolbooks... Weren't cheap. Not to mention she'd rather not loose any of her stuff.

Grumbling, she threw the metal object across the hall, and to her surprise, as it hit a locker, it continued moving. It went through the locker, and goodness knows what else. Another look of shock covered her face, but she quickly lost it. She really had to get to class now, students were starting to show up. Thankfully nobody was in the hall when she did either of the previous actions, but she couldn't risk something else happening.

Yukiko approached her locker and stuffed her binder, schoolbooks, and everything else into her backpack. Her locker was lightly decorated, so she doubted anyone would take it. Heck, maybe nobody would even notice the locker was broken. But she doubted it. In her school, someone always noticed.

She slung the pack across her back, and closed the locker, before hurrying off to her homeroom class.

Yukiko sat at her desk as Trunks walked into the classroom of their third period class. They had the last three classes together of each day, one of the reasons they quickly became friends. He sat in the seat next to Yukiko. They had about ten minutes before lunch ended, and Yukiko could always be reliable to be seen in her next class right after she finished her lunch, working on something, or just slacking off. She wasn't as reliable when it came to which one it was.

I had to have my mother bring me in a new shirt. The gum apparently expanded or something when you whipped it on me. I saw your locker today... I hasn't seen the best of days. What have you done to it while you've been here? I know for a fact that lockers don't look like that at the beginning of the year. He said this mouthful as he pulled out the materials that the teacher requires for every class. The teacher was in the teacher lounge no doubt eating his own lunch.

As he said the part of the gum, Yukiko let out a bit of laughter, then as he came to the topic of her locker, she calmed down again. That locker makes me mad. Was all she could come up with to say.

Of course it does Yuki, of course it does. I think you need help. He let out a laugh at his own joke. She let out a small and returned to her reading.

Speaking of that, I need to get myself a new book from the library. I finished my last one last night, and you know how our english teacher is about us and reading materials. I'll be back in a few minutes, I've got one on reserve. Trunks sat up from the desk beside Yukiko's and walked out of the door. Yukiko absentmindedly heard the door open and click closed. Then, seconds later, she heard the door open again, and several pairs of feet shuffle in. That was not something that happened before the lunch bell had rang. It was so unusual that she looked up from her book, and right into the eyes of a girl.

Yukiko jumped, nearly falling out of her seat, then noticed the others. It was a whole gang of girls. At least five, maybe six. She couldn't see the ones behind her. She heard a girl or two snicker, then she saw what she thought was the leader give glares out. Then the girl returned her glare to her.

The girl got right to business, skipping all the small talk. Why do you get to have Trunks after you so much huh? I should be the one he is obsessing over. I mean look at me, I'm the best girl in the school. I look the best, and I act the best! 

Yukiko thought differently, this girl was of course one of those preppy types. Thinking she looked the best, and was smartest. She didn't look too bad, Yukiko had to give her that. But she surely wasn't the smartest kid in the school.

The girl continued talking, In my opinion, someone like you isn't worthy of Trunks. I mean, he is the best looking guy in school, what makes you think you should have him? In my opinion, I don't think you should be able to. In fact, I think me and my friends here are just going to teach you a lesson. The girl then pushed Yukiko. She was caught off guard and fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

Yukiko then got up from the floor, dusting herself off. The fall hadn't hurt her at all, in fact the girl was quite week. It was time for her side of the story, For one, I am not after Trunks, we are just friends, and for two, I doubt Trunks would go for you anyway I mean... Look at you. Your desperate for one, and for two you aren't really all that smart. If I were a guy, only if I were desperate would I ever go after you.

The girl stood in stunned silence for a moment, and then her face turned red and she punched Yukiko in the face. She didn't even flinch. Yukiko grabbed the girls hand, and twisted it behind her back, as if she had always known how to do it. She forced the girl back, and threw her across the room, not even loosing any breath.

All the surrounding girls stood in place, stunned for a moment... Then they pounced on Yukiko. At first it looked as if there was just a big tangle of bodies, then one by one the girls were each flown off. All that was left was a single girl, surrounded in a slight shimmer, her tail out and swishing back and fourth as if a cats, on the prowl. She muttered, You took it a step too far. Before she collapsed onto the ground.

Trunks felt the spike of energy, and ran from the library back to the classroom he left Yukiko in. He heard a few crashes, right as he was opening the door. Once he got inside he saw Yukiko, surrounded in a very light, but definite aura. A tail was swishing out from behind her back, and she had a look that said quite plainly she didn't know exactly what she was doing. Then she collapsed.

Rushing to her aid, Trunks scooped her up before she hit the ground. He knew the massive amounts of trouble she would be in if found with this, and so he had to get her out of there. He knew that he mustn't leave evidence, so he after putting the girl over his shoulders, he grabbed both of their schoolwork and stuffed it into their backpacks, before running out of the classroom, and out of the school.

Thanks for reading, Please review. This is Jon signing off.


	4. Meet The Saiyans

Meet the Saiyans

Authors Notes: Fourth Chapter! I feel good about myself! Four chapters in less than a week! Okay, for those of you who didn't know, the Trunks in this fiction, is not the Trunks in Dragonball GT. This Trunks is Marai Trunks. And also, this fiction is based on timed during the Cell saga, during the time of Brolly. It will all be explained in future chapters, just a warning in case you did not know.

Well I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but I've got a friend who didn't review, but is still urging me to get the chapters done as quickly as possible. So, on with the chapter, and the Disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Must I continue doing this each and every chapter? Well I don't own DBZ, happy now?

Trunks, after leaving the school building, did not waste any time in getting to his home. Yukiko's parent's would be alerted later, but for now it was critical to find out exactly what she was, there was no telling if the girl was Saiyan, or something else... Many many species have tails. There was no telling, even if the same traits were shared, if it was a same species. There was no telling what was underneath the tail and messy hair.

Trunks immediately after walking out the door, blasted off into the air at not a very rushed speed, but not so leisurely either. He watched as the scenery below him he was used to so much rushed passed below him. He felt the warmth from the girl in his arms, she had not yet calmed down to the point of her normal power level. She was still producing an invisible aura, and he knew it. The small amount of power he had felt moments before, was incredibly strong, and yet, he knew it wasn't the extent of her powers.

He quickly landed, making a perfect landing inches from the door in the yellow dome shaped buildings. He quickly opened the door and rushed through, yelling for Bulma. He could tell what had happened to the girl, she had no idea what exactly she was, and had never tried to test herself. She had always put herself in the standard of humans, and that made her body not used to the strain so much power can put on one's body.

Bulma, obviously previously doing something with her trinkets, rushed out of a workshop, with a bit of grease smeared across her cheek. She took one look at the girl, her eyes flashed at the tail, and then asked Trunks, What have you done?It wasn't I Bulma, she has overexerted herself, she has been right under my nose for months, ever since you made me start going to school. We need to make sure she didn't strain anything too much, and if she even is what she appears to be, you know how many species out there are humanoid with tails.

She nodded in agreement, and motioned for him to take the girl to a room that acted much like a hospital bay, with all the necessary equipment, only there was more than just the regular, there was a large tube filled with liquids in the corner, and some other odd equipment. Some of it looked almost alien.

Trunks laid down Yukiko on the hospital styled bed. He backed away then, to let his mother work. He put in his thoughts, I think we need to check if she's okay, and then just do a blood sample to see what she is. We''ll figure out the rest later... Where's Vegeta?

Bulma got straight to work, checking the girl's vital signs, and so on. She then took a blood sample from the girl, using a needle that Trunks knew, had Yukiko would been awake, would have not liked in her arm. Trunks watched as blood flowed into the tube, and as Bulma pulled the two inch piece of steel out of her arm, and placed a bandage onto the wound. She then walked over to a machine and placed the newly obtained blood into a machine, pressed a few buttons, then a few gears started to whirr as the machine started to work on the blood.

Bulma then, after her quick thirty second examination turned to Trunks, then smiled and sat down beside him. She then spoke, giving the analysis of the patient, She is perfectly fine, she just went into a little bit of shock because she wasn't used to the feeling of power. She'll be fine. And we are waiting for the race. As for Vegeta, he is in the gravity room like he always is. Now, time for my questions. Why have you not noticed this girl as being what she is before, why have I not met this person, who you apparently know well, and what is the damage that she did?

Trunks shifted from side to side, and then said, I think she was raised human, and doesn't know what she can do, and so she only does things to a human level, always, and has never tried to find the extent of her abilities, as for the damage... She threw about six girls across a room and left a scorch mark on the floor... He twiddled his thumbs.

Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment then said, Not as bad as I've seen you or the kid do, and he's barely two. Little devil. Wonder how he and the crib are doing... I'll bet I'll walk up there in a few minutes to find the whole place demolished. We're going to have to contact the parents soon, what is her name? The machine beeped and Bulma got up to check exactly what race the girl was.

Trunks looked at the girl and said, Her name is Yukiko. I call her Yuki. Her dad won't be home until after school, and he usually goes to pick her up...

Bulma looked at Trunks, and then did a last few calculations on the blood, before saying, She is surely Saiyan, half, but still Saiyan. Her other half is human, showing that one parent is Saiyan, and the other is not. By the way, only a boy with a crush, or a really really good friend would know that, which is it Trunks?

He looked at he mother, then smirked. He wasn't stupid, I'm not going to tell you. The girl stirred, and he got up to see how she was, and to make sure she didn't freak out when she noticed she wasn't in school.

Yukiko woke to see Trunk's boyish face over her. She couldn't quite make out the expression on it, but it didn't matter for now, her head hurt badly, Advil...? Pain killers...? Something to help my aching head...? A few pills were placed into her hand by a lady with blue hair, and she quickly swallowed them. They went down easier than she thought they would, and the pain quickly subsided.

She sat up, before asking, What happened? She looked to Trunks, he still had that unreadable look he always had. She personally thought it was cute on him.

Yukiko thought she saw a look of hesitation on Trunks' face before he filled in, Well, you completely beat up a pack of girls that outnumbered you by five, and then fainted. I... Took you to my mother, she made sure you were okay, she can do just about everything, and then we took a blood test to find exactly what caused this sudden ability to be able to launch six girls at a time to the other side of the room... We found that you were half... Not human we could say. Yukiko looked confused for a moment then said, 

Trunks' look of hesitation now became visually constant now. He opened his mouth once, closed it, and then opened it again to talk, You are only half human Yuki... Haven't you ever wondered why you have a tail? You are half human, half an alien space called Saiyans. I am half of this race too, my father was the prince of all Saiyans, and then we went to earth, but I think that is enough information for now, all you need to know for right now is that you are capable of killing a human with a single finger, so you need to be careful from now on.

Yukiko was shocked for a moment, and then slapped Trunks across the face and yelled, You've lost your marbles man! Get real! I'm as human as you or your father!

Trunks' face wasn't completely hurt by the slap, but it stung a lot worse than any other would. He didn't laugh, but his facial expression lightened up a little bit before he turned around and wagged a long furry tail at Yukiko and said, Of course you are as human as me, I'm only half, and as for my dad, he has no human in him, and would probably kill you for disgracing him if he ever heard you say otherwise.

Suddenly there was an explosion heard from the backyard. Yukiko got to her feet, and ran out with Trunks and Bulma to see what had happened.

When they all got there, Yukiko saw a demolished complex just through a cloud of smoke. A figure rose from the depths of the debris and walked from the mess. Bulma said Vegeta, you did it again! You've been going through gravity rooms at least once a month! What am I going to do with you? Those things are expensive! By the way, this is Yukiko, she just found out she was half Saiyan, and we are trying to figure out how she is, because the only living known Saiyans are you, your offspring, and Goku and his offspring.

Vegeta looked stunned for a moment, then offered his hand to Yukiko to shake, saying Hello, I am Prince Vegeta.

Hope you liked it, I left you with a cliffy, mwuahahaha! Please review!


	5. Sorting Out The Affairs

Sorting out the affairs

Five chapters in less than a week! I am so proud. Not much to say today, except that I would indeed like some more reviews. I've only gotten two so far! Two! That isn't much at all, not much at all... I've got more than twice the amount of chapters than reviews! I would surely appreciate some more.

GokuLover: Why am I writing this? Why does anybody write? Why doesn't every body just read what's there? I'll tell you why, because if nobody wrote things, nobody would have anything to read. I am making my contribution to the community, and if you can't handle that, you can just not read my fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ okay! Get off of my back about it!

On with the chapter!

Yukiko uneasily shook the man's hand. She stammered, N-n-nice to meet you... My Prince?

Vegeta laughed, and said, I like this girl, she knows where her loyalties lay. That would be good in our empire, or what was. He then walked into the house to treat his wounds.

Bulma looked after her husband in distaste, sometimes his attitude irritated her to the point of her turning super Saiyan herself. She told the girl, Don't worry about him, sometimes he still thinks he is on Vegeta-sei. He acts like that a lot. I can't believe he blew up the gravity machine again though! They don't grow on trees. Trunks dear, what time is it? We need to alert her father soon, do you think we should meet him at the school or contact him once he gets home?

Trunks looked at Bulma at the mention of his name, and thought for a moment before replying with, I don't think we should go back to the school anytime soon, those girls will remember, even if they aren't easily believed, they would have been found in a room with a scorch mark and them strewn all over the place.

Bulma walked over to Yukiko and said, Okay, that sounds like a plan, I'll get the hover car started up, or would you rather fly her and leave me out of it? How are you feeling dear? You put yourself through quite an affair today.

Trunks said that he thought the hover car was a good idea, while Yukiko said 

Trunks looked uneasy, and Bulma walked into a garage before she heard Yukiko's question. They heard the sound of the vehicle powering up, and Trunks said, Yes, it's another ability of the Saiyans, we can fly. Come on, we've got to talk to your father about this. And your mother.

Yukiko followed Trunks to the hover car, which was rather expensive. In fact, she hadn't ever seen it on the market yet. Trunks got into the back seat, and she followed him. She found Bulma in the front seat. When she closed the door Bulma opened the garage door by a remote, then they hovered out of the building, towards town. Where do you live Yukiko?

Yukiko looked to Bulma and told her the address, before returning to look out the window. There was so much running through her head, so many questions. She barely saw the scenery passing quickly out of the window. She didn't notice she was in her home until Trunks shook her. Bulma was inside, with a bag of capsules in her hand, waiting by the elevator.

Trunks got out, Yukiko soon following, and went over to the elevator. Yukiko muttered Top floor as they got into the lift.

Trunks gave her a reassuring pat on the back, saying, I know how you feel... It's a big thing, knowing that you are stronger than everybody else... But it can be worth it, believe me. Who knows what will happen now, you could be in for what you have been looking for all of your life. All the response he got was a simple 

The elevator, after a rather quiet trip, opened up on the top floor. Yukiko knew her dad wouldn't be home yet, he didn't pick her up at least thirty minutes after school ended, and school hadn't even ended yet.

The metal doors slid open, reminding Yukiko of a set of jaws. The trio stepped out, and walked down the hall, to Yukiko's home.

She took out her house key, and unlatched the door. Everything seemed in painful detail. She heard the key slide in, and the lock as it turned, and unlatched itself from the door. The door creaked open, she needed to oil it. Her feet stumbled, brushing up against the carpet as she walked inside, and plopped onto the couch. She heard the fabric rubbing up against itself. She heard Trunks and Bulma walk in, felt the vibrations as they each sat down on the couch.

Trunks filled Bulma in of the fact that her father, after going to the school, would figure Yukiko had just walked, and would drive home. It would be almost an hour before he arrived though.

Yukiko thought suddenly, that because she was amongst a... What was it again? This was all too new to her... She could now let her tail be free. She hesitantly let her tail unwrap itself from around her waist, and laid it down on the couch, where it sat, feeling rather good and free away from the confines around her waist.

Trunks had brought her schoolbag, he had set it down on the end of the couch they were all sitting on. Yukiko, had taken the end, while Trunks the middle, and Bulma the opposite end. It was a rather awkward wait, as Yukiko was milling over all she was told.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence. It was as if someone had shattered a stain glass window, and shouted at the top of their lungs that they were guilty of the crime. Yukiko asked, How? How could I be this... Whachamacallit, while neither my dad, or my mom, have any traits of their own of this? They surely aren't, they have never shown any signs. And from what you are telling me... This would be something you'd find out earlier rather than later in your life. How?

Both Trunks and Bulma looked at Yukiko, Trunks had a look of a person who hadn't a clue what to do, but wanted desperately to help, while Bulma was calculating something, before saying, I truly, do not know... It could be one of a million things, from that you were adopted, to that one of your parents was stripped of their Saiyan traits and banished to earth. From what Vegeta says, their technology was much more advanced than ours, and therefore, they could have done something of the sort.

Yukiko nodded in agreement, then went back to the silence for a few moments... The million questions had just tripled, but there was nothing she could do. At this point, any question she asked, would seem to raise many more questions.

After a few moments, Yukiko again broke the silence, Trunks... You haven't been to my home before, what do you think? Would you like to see my room? She knew it was clean, she cleaned it about once a week, and normally on weekends. It was monday, so she knew it wasn't too bad.

Trunks heartily agreed, and after hauling himself and Yukiko off the couch, they walked around the house, Yukiko telling Trunks This is a bathroom, one of two, or This is the kitchen And other rooms. She ended the tour with her own room. She was calming down a little bit, she was still trembling slightly. Her room was unique, to say the least. On the walls, was an assortment of things, from posters of movies and bands, to shirts and hats, artwork, all assortments of things. She had a bean bag chair, and a large bed, with a desk to the side. Her window showed a wonderful view of Orange Star, as she was in one of the larger buildings of the city.

Yukiko laid down on the bed, sinking into the soft depths of her comforter, letting the blanket absorb her problems. She asked Trunks, Would you like to come sit with me? Dad won't be home for another half an hour or so, we have plenty if time.

Trunks, slightly hesitantly, had a seat next to the girl. She rolled over and smiled at him. The smile, however pained it was, was still genuine. He smiled back, and laid back into the bed, commenting on how soft it was.

Yukiko and Trunks looked at each other for a few moments, before Yukiko asked, Trunks? How many others are there? Besides you, Vegeta, and I? Because... When I grow up, I'm gonna want to get married... And I doubt any human would want to marry this. She then waved her tail in the air.

Trunks thought for a moment, before listing, Well... There is Goku, he is one of the most powerful people I have ever seen. Then there is his son... He is about Eleven right now. His name is Gohan, and he is also one of the most powerful I have seen... I think that is about it... Not much selection there... There may be more... But a powerful being destroyed the planet back when my father was just a child, and not very many had survived.

She looked rather shocked, she had expected a population estimation, not names. Maybe names for people on earth, but not names of all the Saiyans alive. After a moment of silence she said, Well there goes my dreams for the future... Unless you and I get together... Yukiko shifted slightly on the bed.

Trunks gave her a questioning look, before playfully bouncing the bed, so she flew into the air a few inches. Yukiko, still in the air, giggled, and forced herself down and bounced Trunks back. She did it more forcefully than she had intended, and he hit the ceiling, creating a crack. The bed broke. He came sailing down and they both bounced a few times before it balanced out again. The bed was still sleep able in, just... The frame was demolished.

Trunks, after stopping his laughing fit, said, Sorry Yuki, sorry, I didn't think that would happen. I can pay for that you know...

Yukiko, still laughing full, answered him with, No no no, it's fine. I've been begging my parents for months to get something new, now they have a reason! Thanks Trunks! She laughed again.

They both heard the lock in the front door unlock, and they both became silent. Yukiko, first, hurried out of the room, to the front hall, Trunks soon after. In the front door, was a man that was rather tall, with the same Onyx hair his daughter had, down to his back. He was rather skinny, and timid. He looked like if you shook hands with him too forcefully, you could break his arm.

He caught the worried look on his daughter's face, and saw the two others. He asked her, what's wrong sweetie? And who are these people? He came into the house, and set down his belongings onto the floor by the door.

Yukiko turned to Trunks, introducing him, then to Bulma, introducing her. Yukiko's father said, Ahh, the famous Trunks I keep hearing about, we finally meet! Good to meet you. He walked over to Trunks, and shook hands with him.

Bulma came foreword then, and in turns shook hands with the man, and said, We have a lot to talk about sir. I apologize, but I did not catch your name.

He told her, that his name was Kane. Then she said to him, We have too much to talk about to be slow... First of I need to say that either you or your wife is not human.

Yukiko's father, who after a blood test, proved to be the Saiyan parent, got the long version of everything, while Yukiko listened. There were several times of disbelief, but after a short demonstration by Trunks, those doubts vanished. It took several hours for Bulma to explain everything that they knew about Saiyans, and Yukiko slipped away to her room about half way through, motioning for Trunks to go with her.

Inside of her room, she let out a long held breath, before curling up on her bed, motioning Trunks to sit beside her. From the depths of the girl's blankets Trunks heard, Trunks? What's going to happen? My dad isn't human... And I'm only half... Does this mean I have to become a warrior or something? Am I going to need to take special training or something? Am I going to need to leave my family? Yesterday I was just a normal girl... With a little bit of a tail... And now... I'm not even human!

Trunks couldn't tell for sure, but he was pretty sure that Yukiko was crying. He hesitantly placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing it ina comforting faction, before answering her, I doubt much will change. We can get it so the girls are disbelieved, and indeed, you may become a warrior. It will probably be me and you training, maybe a little with my father. And you know what? Today today you are still just a normal girl, your a normal saiyan girl, and I think it makes you all the more attractive. There is a lot of perks to being in this group, we are the earths special forces, and you won't even be the weakest, you will be among the strongest. Most of us are human, and don't even fight in the intense battles. There is always danger, but that is part of being a Saiyan, I know you'll love the challenges that your heritage will provide Yuki.

Yukiko turned her head to look at Trunks, and smiled. He tear stained face looked as if it had been broken, and had a kindergartner mend it with cheap glue. All the same, the look was sincere, she was silently thanking Trunks for being there for her, when nobody else was, Trunks, you've done so much... I wish there was some way I could repay you... But I'm so confused right now, this morning I thought i was human, and now, I find that wasn't true. I guess I'll be spending a lot more time with you now.

Trunks agreed with her with a nod of the head. It was well after dark now, and it sounded like Bulma and Kane weren't even near the end of conversing and planning. Trunks thought for a moment, then said, Would you like to go do something? I don't think I've mentioned flying yet...

Yukiko looked at Trunks, and said, Flying! We can fly! She sat up quickly and hopefully.

Trunks chuckled, and said, Yes, of course we can fly, one of the best parts... Well besides the fireworks. He got up and walked over to the door, telling his mom and Yukiko's father that they were going out for a while.

He then went back to Yukiko, and opened the large window on the side of her room. He then motioned for her to come and when she did, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted off. Slowly at first, in order to let her get used to the sensations of flying. He lifted them both high into the air, and picked up speed slightly as they got higher. Trunks then went off to the side, at unbelievable speeds.

The sensations Yukiko was feeling were nothing but unique. If she had to explain it, she would have to say exhilarating wouldn't even scratch the surface. 

They slowed, as they were over a forest. There were mountains and rivers everywhere. The absence of the moon, ever since it was shot out of the sky by an unknown force years and years ago, before Yukiko was born, made things darker than human eyes could appreciate, but Yukiko's eyes weren't human, and she could see what was below. Rivers twinkled, and the tips of trees swayed slightly in a wind.

They softly landed by a like. The depths were shrouded in darkness, even for their saiyan eyes. Large fish swam just below the surface. Night creatures could be heard all around. Large rocks provided seating and the lake sparkled as though an invisible light shone on it.

Trunks sat down on a rock, setting down Yukiko as well. I thought I'd take you here... One of my favorite places on earth. It's where I always go to think. It is a perfect place to watch the sunrise. You could say it was romantic I guess.

Yukiko scooted closer to to Trunks, and whispered to him, Indeed, indeed it is very romantic. She placed her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks asked Yukiko, How long have I known you? How did I miss your saiyan powers? How did I miss your beauty?

Yukiko looked up at him. Her eyes still occupied with confusion at all she'd heard and seen today. She thought for a moment, before answering with, I don't think I've ever thought to try to test my limits. You've known me for about half a year now. And my beauty... Could be that we've just been too close of friends. You tend to not look when it's your good good friend. I guess this brought us together in a different way than friends.

Trunks and Yukiko locked eyes, before Trunks said, And bent in towards her. Yukiko bent in as well, and they shared a kiss. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, it wasn't a meaningless kiss. It was just perfect.

After a few moments they parted. Yukiko was blushing slightly, and they both said, There were a few moments of awkward silence before Yukiko said, I think we should get going home... Our parents might be worrying.

Trunks agreed, and gathered Yukiko up in his arms, before blasting off. Now that she was more used to flying, they went faster than last time, and floated into Yukiko's room in under a minute.

It seems that the two parents were finished talking about the saiyan problem, and had now moved on to a small dinner. Both saiyans' stomachs grumbled, and they both laughed. Yukiko's eating habits didn't come as an incredibly unnatural thing to her family, all of her family ate an incredibly large amount.

I guess I'll cut it off there, hope you had a good time reading. See you all next chapter.


	6. Becoming A Saiyan

Becoming A Saiyan

I have no idea where this is going to go, but I'm going to write this up see what happens to it. It's been about a month or so since I last wrote, so I hope I still have any readers. And those of you who, I'm quoting this one, Why are you writing this? I hate it, you should stop writing this You know what I'm going to say to you? I don't see your fictions. I don't see your works of art, and this happens to be the first fiction I have been able to keep going, so it's not going to be perfect, once you write something worth reading, I'll credit your opinion, but I don't see any of that so far. So quit reading this if you don't like it. Not my problem you decided to read something all the way through that you didn't like now is it?

To all my other reviewers, thank you very much for reviewing.

Lets just see where this goes...

Chapter Six, Becoming a Saiyan

Yukiko woke up in her usual bed, to the same annoying alarm clock. The sun in her eyes as she opened them. She moaned and rolled over, hitting the snooze button on her clock. It took her a few moments to realize that it was a saturday, and whoever put her alarm clock on would die. She hated getting up early on weekends. She hated it more when she had been having a really good dream in her sleep.

It was crazy, she thought she was crazy for dreaming it up. She had finally gotten Trunks, and she found out that she was part of some nearly extinct alien race called Saiyans. The whole thing was crazy, but it was indeed a good dream.

Rolling over again, deciding she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again because of the stupid alarm clock, got up and moved towards the door, connecting her room to a bathroom, connecting her to a nice hot shower. Always an enjoyment in the mornings.

When she got out, going into the kitchen looking to cure her hunger, she found her father dressed and hurriedly eating, with food ready for her as well. When she walked in he shoved the food in her direction, saying, Hurry up and eat, we need to be at the Brief's residence in fifteen minutes.

Yukiko quickly sat down, and started eating. Confused as ever. When she finished, rather quickly, she asked her father, Why are we going there? Do you have some sort of business thing with capsule corp.?

He looked at her like she has lost her marbles, then replayed with, Don't you remember? You've got to go see Trunks, you need to learn how to control yourself, remember? Your Saiyan.

Her mouth dropped open, so it wasn't a dream! She actually could destroy the people she didn't like... Brought many new possibilities... She was really with Trunks now, or, they had kissed...

Her father got up, and headed to the door, motioning for her to come.

Yukiko took a last look around the kitchen, before getting up. Her father looked at her and smiled, opening the door for her as she walked out of the apartment. As he closed and locked the door he said, I can understand why you can't remember though. You fell unconscious right after I tested positive for the Saiyan blood. You were out all night long. Thrashing about and talking as well, it sounded as if you thought you were flying. Trunks left after you fainted and Bulma was here until the early hours of the day. It was a long night.

She stopped in her tracks, remembering Trunks and her night together, and knowing that nothing had happened. She paused only a moment, before following her father down the hall and to the elevator, leading to the Brief's home.

The day had been long and boring. The previous day, Yukiko had listened to Trunks speak of all the things she could do as a Saiyan, but today, she just sat, as Trunks drabbled on, and on, about techniques, precautions, the need to not be noticed in the human world. For Yukiko, it was in one ear and out the other.

Finally Trunks got up from the lawn chair he had been sitting in. He had been lecturing her in the back of the Brief's large yellow home, near something that looked suspiciously like a space ship, on the lawn furniture.

As he got up, Trunks said, Now it's time for the fun part. Lets see what you can do. He walked toward the space ship, and pressed a series of buttons to open a door. As the door opened and the ramp slid down, he walked up the ramp, Yukiko quickly following.

The door quickly closed behind Yukiko. She watched as Trunks went to a control panel. He looked at her, sizing her up. Even though your Saiyan... You haven't had any experience... Lets try you out at only double gravity today... With that he paunched a number into the control panel, and Yukiko felt the change in gravity.

It wasn't extremely bad, but it was more than she was used to. She hopped around on each foot a few times to gain her bearings. Watching her ease on this, Trunks smiled and pressed a few more buttons. Yukiko nearly tripped after this, and had to clench her teeth, as well as every other muscle in her body to stay up. She noticed Trunks was just standing there grinning at her, not having any trouble with the increased weight.

Trunks stepped away from the control panel, and walking towards her, said, This is where we'll start then. Pretty good gravity level for someone as untrained as you though... The first time I trained I was on regular gravity, this is fifty times gravity. Your doing well. Now lets try some normal exercises.

For the next couple hours, they performed simple strength training activities, but with a slight difference. Yukiko did more sit-ups in this session than she ever had in her life. They rarely stopped for a break, and Trunks never lowered the gravity.

It had been what seemed like days before Trunks finally said that it was time to go. Yukiko was sore and tired from the day of training, of what seemed like simple exercises. It was sundown when they stepped out into the world once more. There was some refreshments on the patio table, and they both sat down.

Yukiko greedily drank all that was provided After a few cups of refreshments, and a few doughnuts, she laid back in her chair, gazing at the golden horizon. After a few moments of silence, she spoke to Trunks, I never want to do that again.

Trunks laughed at her, and told her, You better get used to it. We're gonna be doing it allot more, and more extensive as well. This achieved him a groan from the girl. Laughing again, he continued, Your lucky Vegeta didn't find you, if he trained you, you would probably be in a body cast right now.

This remark got Yukiko to become silent, as she looked toward the house fearfully, knowing Vegeta was in there, she said, I think I'll just quit this whole Saiyan thing, way too much work... And many scary guys...

Trunks downed another drink, and said, You'll live through it, anyway, tomorrow, sunday, there's gonna be a picnic that all of the Z fighters as well as family are going to go to, do you want to go? You'll meet the strongest guys on earth, as well as a few more Saiyans.

Yukiko agreed, saying it sounded like fun. As the sun was slipping behind the horizon, Yukiko's dad came to the back yard for the girl, and took her home. The girl was asleep before they got to their apartment, and her dad had to carry her to her bed.

Well, what do you think? Read and review, I know it's a shorter chapter, but I'm tired and I wanted to get this out.


End file.
